100 Themes Challenge
by xenobubbles
Summary: Just 100 DaLNr related drabbles. Will update as I write them C: They shouldn't get over T rating


1: Introduction

"Lard Nar, this is my Father, Professor Membrane. Dad, this is Lard Nar." Dib said, his body wracked with nervousness. He hadn't been able to eat since Wednesday night, and it was now Friday morning.

"Ah, and where is the fellow from?" Prof. Membrane asked uninterestedly.

"Uh, well, Vort." Dib stammered.

"Never heard of it. Is Vort nice?" he asked, scanning the newspaper.

"Dad, I've brought him here for a reason, you know…" Dib sighed, wringing his hands and chewing his bottom lip. Nar gently rested a hand on the human's knee, giving it a reassuring pat.

"Oh, right. What did you see the need give us an introduction for?" Membrane asked.

"Uh, well…" Dib gave his father a nervous grin, the man still occupied with his newsprint. "Lard Nar is my fiancé. We're going to be getting married." He said, placing a hand over his love's.

It took a few minutes before Membrane slowly looked up. That's when he noticed their closeness, their entwined fingers, and most importantly: He noticed the rings. For what felt hours, he remained silent, looking them over quite critically. "No…" He finally said. "I believe you're going to marry a girl. A _human_ girl, at that." Membrane replied stoically.

You could practically hear Dib's heart snapping. "What! What do you mean? Don't you want me to be happy?" he asked, totally dumbfounded. The human gave the Vortian's hand a tight squeeze, that hand being the only thing keeping him together. No, he wouldn't break… not in front of his father. The man didn't deserve to see his despair.

"Do you really believe that you could be happy together with an alien?" Membrane asked. "A _male_ alien!"

"We've been happy for years, Dad! I've loved him ever since I left Earth! And, since I don't think you've been paying attention to my absence from the planet, it's been 7 years!" Dib shouted in an exasperated, begging voice. "He's literally everything I want in someone and so much more! And I'm determined to spend the rest of my life with him, _with or without_ your bloody approval!"

"Oh, my poor, poor, insane son…" He sighed, shaking his head which he'd rested in his hands. That was the straw for the Vortian, who stood up and pointed an accusing claw at Prof. Membrane, his face painted in bitter resentment.

"_You_, fine sir, have said _quite_ enough! You are _so_ grossly unworthy to have such an exceptional son, _so _blind to all his potential and talent! You just shove him off like he were worthless because he doesn't replicate your asinine ways which you so desire to shove upon him, as though to make yourself feel accomplished in this lifetime!" His voice was a seething growl by this time. "You will _never_ be accomplished at anything except foolery and inadequacy, and it's a bloody _miracle_ that your influence didn't _taint_ Dib somehow! You _spit_ in the face of perfection and _spoil_ the most beautiful things if they don't adequately resonate your belief-sets! You disgust me to my very core, and every cell in my body writhes in agony to be in your very _presence_! I am utterly _sickened_ by the lack of love you have for your son, your very blood, and the lack of compassion for him and his happiness! I hope to _never_ be caught in the same area as you again, for both our sakes! Good _day_, Sir, we are _leaving_!" Nar grabbed Dib's wrist and stormed off, leaving both Membranes in a shocked state of silence.

"That went over smoothly… God, I was so stupid to even hope!" Dib grimaced, slumping into the seat of his car and letting the first tears fall.

"Maybe… my yelling and storming out wasn't in our best interest…" Nar admitted ashamedly. "No, no…" Dib sighed. "You couldn't've possibly made anything worse. His opinion on us and our relationship was already fixed: Nothing could change it in any way."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely, positively, undoubtedly and unquestionable. Nothing." Dib sighed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I… I hope this doesn't change your decision on marrying me…" The Vortian said softly, looking away and back at the Membrane residence.

Dib seemed genuinely shocked by this conjecture. "Change my mind about- Nar…" He said softly, embracing the Vortian. "If anything, all the beautiful things you said about me and the way you stood up for me makes me want to marry you more." He laughed.

Said Vortian reached up to wipe away the human's tears. "Even though I deeply insulted your father?"

Dib laughed softly, his voice a bit hollow. "Honestly? I've kind of wanted to insult him too. Question him. Ask him where I went so horribly wrong that everything I did was just… a mistake to him."

"Dib." Nar said gently, cupping the human's face. "Dib. You didn't go wrong _anywhere_. He did." The Vortian gave the Human a squeeze, and both vowed as the car sped from the drive to never return to the Membrane residency again. There was no logical reason in the world for them to, after all.


End file.
